


set my heart on fire

by eatyournightlock



Series: give me just one night when the sun doesn't rise [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 백일의 낭군님 | 100 Days My Prince (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, i try to be poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatyournightlock/pseuds/eatyournightlock
Summary: Set in the bts of episode 6 of the drama 100 Days My Prince





	set my heart on fire

It’s a bit of a blur how it starts. About where to draw the thin line between camaraderie and infatuation.

About when he slips and begins to fall.

 

It might be that night, the night that is particularly cold, given that it’s still summer.

They’re just done filming the last shoot for the day. That campfire scene where the Songjoohyun villagers were asked to find sable fur in the mountain.

He isn’t really a part of the scene, but he’s there. Just because. Watching the woods, the fire, the smoke, even until everyone begins to leave them—the crewmen are packing, so are the actors. All, except one.

 

Nam Jihyun is still sitting in front of the campfire when he finds her, hugging her feet close to her chest and burying her face on her knees, and Kyungsoo is just a tad bit worried as he walks closer and sits on another log just beside her.

 

“Jihyun-ah?” He calls softly, not to startle her. “Are you okay? What are you still doing here?”

“Oppa,” she acknowledges him once she lifts her head.

And Kyungsoo is half expectant of what she’s going to say next because he can’t always tell.

Jihyun let the side of her face falls again on her knees, as she peeks from behind her crossed arms, her eyes are pools of black from where he is and he thinks, she’s really _really_ pretty.

“I think I’m on a caffeine rush.” She tells him, almost dreamily.

 

And all that Kyungsoo can say is _huh_.

“How much have you had to drink?” He finally asks, not minding that they aren’t even talking about alcohol.

 

Jihyun brings one of her hand in front of her face and starts counting “One—two glass of iced americano in the morning, and... I had some hot green tea before this shoot.”

“Well— Is it that bad?” He has to ask.

“Bad. Really bad.” Jihyun shakes her head “My heart’s pounding and I’m tired but I'm so very restless and I’m trying really. hard. not to dance around this fire or something because you know I normally wouldn’t do that.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and realizes she always makes him laugh at the weirdest thing and he just knows then he’s helpless.

 

“Where’s your manager?” Kyungsoo decides to ask “Is he coming?”

“Yep. But he already told me that he’s going to be a bit late. He got something urgent to do in the company earlier, but he’s on the way now.” Jihyun says, smiling her usual sunshine smile, before her eyes gets all droopy again.

“You’re okay?” Kyungsoo reassures.

“Uh-huh.” Jihyun rubs her face “I just don’t think I’d be able to sleep tonight.”

“You should.” Kyungsoo worries for her, searching for her eyes “Because tomorrow’s gonna be tiring. And I know you’ve already told me about the list of your healthy vitamins but you should still get some sleep.”

 

Then Jihyun just stares at him, stares long and hard, as the campfire light dances, reflected in her eyes, and that catches him off guard.

 

“Oppa,” she finally calls him again, sighing.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo gulps, for no apparent reason.

“Why are you always so thoughtful?” She asks, then she smiles, smiles so softly and innocently, like they’re just talking about the weather (and Kyungsoo almost chokes out of embarrassment.)

—like she’s not just making Kyungsoo feels like he’s not Kyungsoo anymore, like he’s nothing but Jihyun’s praises and smiles and the woods’ lulling night sound.

 

_This girl_ , he finds out, _this girl has undone him_.

And if love is like free-falling, then Kyungsoo is already bruised and blue, lying on the hard ground, when he realizes it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> to commemorate wonshim's cameo appearance in Eunjoo's Room today.. I'm so happy I could die ㅠ^ㅠ
> 
> ps : don't drink too much caffeine, fam. really..


End file.
